Terry Bradshaw vs. Adam Rippon and Skai Jackson vs. Hudson Yang
Adam Rippon (Game 1) Skai Jackson, Hudson Yang (Game 2) |winning_teams=(Game 1) (Game 2) |losing_teams=(Game 1) (Game 2) |champion = TBD |runner-up = TBD |score = TBD |previous_episode = Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie |next_episode = Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Ryan Lochte vs. Kevin Eubanks }}Terry Bradshaw vs. Adam Rippon and Skai Jackson vs. Hudson Yang is the ninth episode of the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud, and the eleventh tournament overall. It will air September 15, 2019. The Futon Critic made a mistake on the episode's name, with Skai Jackosn instead of Skai Jackson. Because Daai Daeng ends on the Monday of the tournament, IndyCar restores it's normal match times on Tuesdays and Mondays. Tuesday's matches start at 11:00 AM, for the first time since Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir. Players The celebrity teams who will try to guess what the "survey said" are the following: Terry Bradshaw vs. Adam Rippon Team Terry Bradshaw - Former NFL player and TV personality; playing for 525 Foundation *Tammy Bradshaw - wife *Rachel Bradshaw - daughter *Lacey Luttrull - daughter *Erin Bradshaw - daughter VERSUS Team Adam Rippon - Olympic figure skater, Georgian IndyCar representative and "Dancing with the Stars: Athletes" champion; playing for GLAAD *Brady Rippon - brother *Dagny Rippon - sister *Kelly Rippon - mother *Derrick Leong-Delmore - skating coach In the next game of "Celebrity Family Feud," the two contesting teams are the following: Skai Jackson vs. Hudson Yang Team Skai Jackson - actor on "BUNK'D"; playing for No Kid Hungry *Lynette Burns - aunt *Taj Harris - cousin *Kiya Cole - mother *Zadrian Smith - friend/stylist VERSUS Team Hudson Yang - actor on "Fresh Off the Boat"; playing for East West Players *Jeffrey C. Yang - father *Heather H. Yang - mother *Lori Ying - cousin *Christine Y. Kauh - aunt Withdrawals * Hélio Castroneves → replaced by Sunny Suwanmethanon * Juan Pablo Montoya → replaced by Tanatat Chaiyaat * Patricio O'Ward → replaced by Pisanu Nimsakul * Adam Rippon → replaced by Landorus Seeds Originally, the seeds were to be announced after Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krat Sot episode is teased. Instead, because of the Roo Mai Krai Sot special, IndyCar announced it after practice 3 at the 2019 Grand Prix of Portland, where they mourned with the motorsport world about the death of FIA Formula 2 driver Anthoine Hubert. The restrictions for players applied for the second half of the 2019 Feud: they had to be a current or former IndyCar Series captain, a contestant on The Mask Singer Thailand, a Thailand SuperStar IG entry ranked above Abomasnow by the air date, be an actor on the Daai Daeng drama, or a Thai actor signed into Channel 3 or Channel 7. Because there are two lakorns involving him airing on the same days (Daai Daeng's ending on the tournament and Mahatsajan Ruk Karm Gradat), IndyCar announced that Jirayu La-ongmanee will be seeded no.1. IndyCar announced that the seeding for this episode is Daai Daeng/''My Love From Another Star. The points leader, Josef Newgarden, went to second behind La-ongmanee, the highest Feud seeding for the Croat since ''Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson. Metagross was the highest-seeding Pokémon species in fifth, the first time a Pokemon wasn't seeded in the top four in a Celebrity Family Feud tournament since Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott, which ironically had the same top four as this episode. Beartic prevented Will Power from qualifying inside the top eight seeding. This was Ueli Kestenholz's last top sixteen seeding, as Vaporeon moved into Kestenholz's position for Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Ryan Lochte vs. Kevin Eubanks. Nadech Kugimiya is the first Austrian not named Dominic Thiem to qualify for a Grand Slam-like tournament seeding since Tamira Paszek at the 2013 Wimbledon Championships. Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Volcarona Simon Pagenaud Beartic Will Power Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Ryan Hunter-Reay Mario Lopez Ueli Kestenholz James Hinchcliffe Graham Rahal Heracross Decidueye Nadech Kugimiya Natthawut Skidjai Honchkrow Vaporeon Pidgeot Nut Devahastin Na Ayuthaya Warit Tipgomut Masu Junyangdikul Magmortar Chespin Chartayodom Hiranyathiti Marko Manieri Larvesta Nidoking Draw Finals Top half Section 1 J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1=Rippon | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= P Thanewong | RD1-score02-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= W Panhakarn | RD1-score03-1=Rippon | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= S Kanarot | RD1-score04-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= J Tangsrisuk | RD1-score05-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= J Tantrakul | RD1-score06-1=Rippon | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Nicholson | RD1-score07-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=24 | RD1-team08= N Devahastin | RD1-score08-1=Rippon | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=31 | RD1-team09= Larvesta | RD1-score09-1=Rippon | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= D Franchitti | RD1-score10-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= BamBam | RD1-score11-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= C Prošić | RD1-score12-1=Rippon | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= J Sompithak | RD1-score13-1=Rippon | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= N Kaewbuasai | RD1-score14-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= C Ceballos | RD1-score15-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=12 | RD1-team16= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1=Rippon | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Jackson | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Yang | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Yang | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Jackson | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Yang | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Jackson | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Yang | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Jackson | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 G Rahal | RD1-score01-1=Rippon | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Nickson | RD1-score02-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= P Imanotai | RD1-score03-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Chatborirak | RD1-score04-1=Rippon | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= I Kitnitchi | RD1-score05-1=Rippon | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= U Prommin | RD1-score06-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Ford | RD1-score07-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=27 | RD1-team08= Magmortar | RD1-score08-1=Rippon | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=19 | RD1-team09= N Kugimiya | RD1-score09-1=Rippon | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Thundurus | RD1-score10-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= S Boonrod | RD1-score11-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= P Pongpanupak | RD1-score12-1=Rippon | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Scolipede | RD1-score13-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Tyranitar | RD1-score14-1=Rippon | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Machamp | RD1-score15-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= Volcarona | RD1-score16-1=Rippon | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Jackson | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Yang | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Yang | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Jackson | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Yang | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Jackson | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Yang | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Jackson | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 S Dixon | RD1-score01-1=Rippon | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= I Saranyu | RD1-score02-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Skorupi | RD1-score03-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Je Wattanasin | RD1-score04-1=Rippon | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Ja Wattanasin | RD1-score05-1=Rippon | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= T Mahayotaruk | RD1-score06-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= B Guy | RD1-score07-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=21 | RD1-team08= Honchkrow | RD1-score08-1=Rippon | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= C Hiranyathiti | RD1-score09-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Supapunpinyo | RD1-score10-1=Rippon | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Indracusin | RD1-score11-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Litten | RD1-score12-1=Rippon | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= D Lachey | RD1-score13-1=Rippon | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Diggersby | RD1-score14-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= P Demers | RD1-score15-1=Bradshaw | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-team16= W Power | RD1-score16-1=Rippon | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Jackson | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Yang | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Yang | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Jackson | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Yang | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Jackson | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Yang | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Jackson | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes